The Engagement
by MagicalRain
Summary: No longer just a OneShot! Kagome is betrothed to a man not of her choosing. She hiding several secerts from her family in the past. How will everything work out and will this engagement work out or is it destined to break? LEMON FIRST CHAPTER!
1. Engagement

Warnings: Sexual Content, RATED 'M' for a reason!

Hope you like it!

Chapter 1 – The Engagement 

Leaning back against the God Tree, she hugged her knees to her chest for security. _'How many I going to explain to them that I've been promised to another? How do I explain that I'm a half demon? No, the question isn't how I'll explain it to all of them, but to Inuyasha?'_ With a frustrated sigh, she buried her face into her knees in an attempted to stop the tears. Unfortunately, it didn't have the effect that she would have liked and her tears began to pass by her eyelids.

For several minutes she cried out her frustration in the comfortable presence of the ancient tree. Finally, wiping the last of her tears away, Kagome focused back on the problem at hand.

'_When father put the concealment spell on Souta and me, he tied Souta's to mine. So simply put, when the timer on my concealment spell is up, so is Souta's. I should remind Mamma to let Souta stay home this week. We wouldn't want him changing while in the middle of class now would we? Speaking of change, I shouldn't go back to the _Past_ for a while. My scent is already changing and I have no doubt that Inuyasha would catch it.'_ Now, all she had to do was figure out a way to keep Inuyasha from dragging her back. _'Maybe Mamma could tell him I'm sick or something and I then I can go back on the first night of the full moon! Then I'll be completely human and I won't have to worry about Inuyasha questioning my scent!'_

With a snap of her fingers, she rose to her feet. "That's exactly what I'll do!" Feeling as though some type of weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Kagome headed for her bedroom with the intention of getting a good night's sleep.

She only stopped briefly in the kitchen for a cup of water, which she drank in the kitchen, before she continued up to her room. Quietly, she replaced her day clothes with her nightgown, a simple white satin nightdress that only went to her mid-thigh.

After running the brush through her hair a few times, Kagome flipped her bedroom light off.

Just as she turned around, she found herself pinned to her door, her hands restrained above her head and a hand over her mouth. Panic raced through Kagome's mind as she tried to see through the dark. Struggling against her captor a blush spread across her cheeks as she found that his solid body was firmly against her own, making movement impossible. Her blush only reddened as she made an unconscious note that their body's seemed to curve perfectly together.

"That's enough of your struggles."

At the command, she relaxed. Easily, she recognized that voice: that voice belonged to the demon that she'd been promised to. Once she felt his hand move from her mouth, her tongue darted out, wetting her dry lips. The air had a musky tang to it, but whether it was because he was anger or if it were sexual, Kagome couldn't tell for sure. Though, if she had to guess, she'd have to say it was a mixture of both. But either way, she'd never seen her betrothed so worked up before.

She wouldn't exactly say she was scared of him, no she was far from it; it was more like she was uncomfortable.

"How long till the concealment spell is gone?"

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his claw hand slide up her thigh, passing the hem of her gown and to her chest, where he teased a now hard nipple.

"This week." She bit back a moan as he pulled lightly her on her nipple. She had no doubt that he was wearing one of his annoying smirks, but at the moment she didn't care. Suddenly, she found her hands free.

"Lock the door."

Hesitating, her rational mind screaming at her that everything that was happening was wrong.

"Now!"

The growled, impatient command was enough to shut her rational conscious up and she did what was told of her.

"Good."

The word praise meant nothing to her as she felt her body being praised, a finger slipping into her wet folds. Her body leaned into his hand as lava pooling in her abdomen.

Suddenly, the finger was removed. However, before she could mourn the lost, she felt it reenter her, only this time, it was joined by a second. Moaning in both pleasure and discomfort, she pressed herself into the hand that cupped her center. Soon, she felt a third join the others and the gate that held back the lava opened in a rush. Throwing her head back against the door, she bit her lip to contain her cry of pleasure.

A husky chuckle snapped a bit of Kagome's senses back and she took the chance to lean against her betrothed to catch her breath.

"If you enjoyed your self just now, just wait to see what I have planned for you next."

The sly and playfulness that was in voice caught her off guard and almost immediately after, she found herself naked. She could feel his piercing gaze on her and had to fight the urge to cover herself. She knew if she did try shielding herself from his eyes, it would only displease him. An eternity passed before she felt the mattress shifted around the area between her feet. Shivers of anticipation raced through her body in waves as she felt his claws run up her legs, adjusting them so that they were spread wide enough for his liking. Again, shrives ran rabid over her body was the cool air touched forbidden places.

A gasp escaped her as she felt a tongue lick her clit, teasingly. Automatically, she bucked and in returned received a warning growl. In answer to the reprimand, Kagome's own demon blood roared to life, and she growled right back at him. Before Kagome could comprehend what had happened, her arms were once again pinned above her head, only this time painfully so, and his hard body completely covered hers to where she could feel the displeased growl vibrate in his chest.

"Yield your self to me Kagome, or you'll find your first experience with me to be unpleasant."

She had no doubt in her mind that he'd hold that true to his words. He wouldn't rape her she knew. But she had no doubt that he wouldn't as gentle as he was being. With those thought in mind, she tilled her head back, revealing the tender flesh of her throat. Feeling his lips on her exposed flesh, she held her breath. Instincts caused her to stay absolutely still as his sharp fangs scraped carefully along her tender throat in the first of many warning she would receive.

"Never forget your place with me."

The pain that had been in her arms disappeared as his hands begun traveling down her sides, tickling and teasing the sensitive skin there. Giggles escaped her lips as tried to squirm away from the offending hands. However, her giggles were cut off as his lips covered hers as she felt his hard staff take her innocents away.

"Hush. The pain will ease."

She'd never heard him to so concerned and caring before. Seconds seemed to go by in hours as either of them moved and soon the pain did ease. He easily picked up on when it did, and the fire that raced through her veins doubled in intensity as he began to move. Seconds, minutes, hours all seemed to fly by while at the same time never moving at all. Either way, warm rose in her abdomen as both of them came to there release.

Several seconds passed before she felt him roll away off of her and Kagome couldn't help but whine from the lost of contact. However, instead of him getting up like she'd figure he'd do, he pulled her close to his chest.

"Rest for now, we'll talk in the morning."

Nodding absently, Kagome cast a glance at her alarm clock, 1:58 a.m. _'So much for my good nights sleep…'_ That being her last coherent thought, she snuggled deeper in her betrothal's warmth before drifting into a restful nights sleep. Before the blackness of sleep fully took her, she could have sworn she'd heard a "Sleep well" but she couldn't be sure.

**Author's Note: I'd be very please if you'd review.**


	2. Complications

Another's Note: Please don't expect this to be updates frequently , though I'll try to get an update at least 2 times a month. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 1 – Complications**

Slowly, Kagome found herself being brought into the realm of the living, as something was lightly dragged down her tender sides. Swatting at the offender when it began to annoy her, she buried her face into her pillow, trying to salvage what was left of her dream realm. Her attempts were in vain, however, as she once again felt the light touches to her sides. Again she lashed blindly out at the offender as she opened her eyes.

She was happy to see that her drapes had been pulled tightly shut and that only the edges allowed light to filter into her room, giving the atmosphere a surreal look. Flicking her eyes across the neon green light of her clock, she easily read the time, 7:03 am. With a groan, she snuggled into her pillow again while muttering about how it should be illegal to be awake at such an early hour.

"You realize, that no matter how hard you try, sleep is not one of the options I'm giving you at the moment."

Kagome's eyes shot open. _'He wouldn't still be here, would he?'_

"I will not leave after last night. Not you at least." He reassured Kagome, easily picking up her thoughts. It wouldn't do for her to get it in her mind that she was nothing but a sex toy. Allowing a comfortable silence to stretch between them, his eyes roamed her body, memorizing every detail. He noticed that she bore several large scars and that her body in general was evenly toned. He recognized her fitness to be something that could only be gained by physical labor and it made him curious about what she was doing when she wasn't at the shrine.

When he'd finished his inspection, he focused on her eyes. "Tell me, where do you go when you're not at the shrine?" Feeling her tense beside him, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Kagome's mouth felt dry as she went to answer him. She knew she couldn't lie to him, but she also knew that she couldn't tell him the full truth either. "I hang out with my friends. You know? Girl stuff. That's all." Before she could comprehended what was happening, she was on her back and her arms where being pinned painful on in front of her. "You're hurting me," she told him through clenched teeth.

Grunting, he brushed her complaint aside. "The _whole_ truth Kagome." To empathize his point, he put more pressure on her hands.

"That _is _that the truth!"

His Jagan glowed for a second behind its ward. "Now you're lying to me." Adding more pressure, he felt his claws tear her skin a bit but, at the moment, he didn't care. "You know how I feel about liars, woman!"

"Alright." She looked away from him. "I'll tell you everything." When she felt the pressure on her arms disappear and his weight slide off her, she rolled away from him, cradling her sore arms. Giving her self a minute to wipe her eyes of unshed tears, Kagome began. "You know the well on the property?" Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him nod. "Well, there's a portal that leads 500 years into the past and for about the last year, I've been traveling back and forth."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Something was ripped from my body." She ran her finger over the scar on her left side. "I was supposed to protect it and I kinda shattered it. Now, it's my job to collect the pieces and put everything back together."

"What is it?"

This is where she hesitated.

"Tell me."

"The Jewel of Four Souls." Her voice was nothing but a whisper, but she could tell by his silence that he had heard her. Not liking the silence she continued to talk. "A now that the concealment spell is gone that leaves me with several problems. If Inuyasha can tell the difference in me, which I know he will, I'm afraid of what his reaction will be. He always thinks of me a worthless, weak human but I know he doesn't truly think that."

"The Jewel of Four Souls?" He pulled Kagome to him, forcing her to look at him. "You won't be going back, not without _decent_ protection."

"What! Hiei you can't do that! The others are expecting me back!" Glaring at him, she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Who are these 'others'?" Allowing her to move away from him, he waited for an explanation.

"Why should I tell you? After all, you're being an ass!" Getting off the bed, she went to her bureau and threw several different pieces of clothing onto her desk before starting to get dress. "I'm not telling you anything else Hiei! Not if you're telling me I can't go back!"

"Who are the others and I may consider allowing you to go back. And who's this 'Inuyasha'?" Hiei also was off the bed and getting into his own clothes. He watched as she finished dressing and made her way to the bedroom door. He caught her arm as she passed but was forced to release her as his flash began to burn. He winced at the loud noise that the door made as Kagome left the room. A few minutes later, he heard the front door slam shut and from her window, he watched her head down the shrine steps and towards town.

Turning his attention to his burnt hand, a smirk graced his lips. His hand was black and the skin was blistered and split in some areas. It would take him a good day to heal, but he didn't mind. He was glad that he'd taken up her father's proposal. Daisuke had been right when he had told him his daughter was going to be strong.

**Another's Note: Please do review! And I should have the next chapter will be called 'Carnival'.**


	3. Carnival

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get it up sooner. Between sleepovers, babysitting, and helping look after my 6-year-old nephew, life has been a bit hectic. Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – Carnival**

He made his way down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen where Ms. Higurashi was cooking breakfast. "Hn. Where did she go?" He smirked as the woman jumped in surprise. When she turned to look at him, he noticed that she held a disapproving look. "Don't give me that look. Now answer the question."

Ms. Higurashi frowned at the man in front of her. She truly did object to the way he treated her family and the way he expected everything to go the way he wanted it to. Though Daisuke had explained it once or twice to her that it was a demon thing, she still didn't like it. "She left to have some alone time. She told me to tell you that if you follow, and I quote, 'I'll purify his ass to hell'. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must wake Souta now." Turning off the stove, she brushed pass the apparition with a fleeting annoyance.

Grunting with barely contained disgust for the human, he left the shrine, with the intention of finding Kagome.

**Kagome **

Sitting at the back of the bus, she tried with little success to calm the rage that threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't believe the nerve of that man! How dare he treat her like she was a child, a piece of property! Oh, how she wished the she had a rosary for him! Glaring out at the scenery that passed, she couldn't help but defend him. _'I guess it shows that he cares.'_ However, with that simple little thought, she found that she was arguing with her self. _'But what if he only cares because I have the Jewel?'_

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Kagome snapped her attention to the present and turned to look up at a young woman, a little older then herself waiting for something. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Giving the woman an apologetic look, she waited for her to repeat herself.

"I was wondering if this seat was taken. The rest of the bus is full."

"Oh, no. Go ahead and sit down." She watched as the woman sat in the seat opposite of her and straighten her skirt out. "I'm sorry that I didn't answer you before. I was kinda off in my own world." She allowed herself to giggle a bit. "Oh, by the way, my name's Kagome."

"My name's Keiko and don't worry about it. Everyone needs their own space every now and then."

Silence lingered between them as the scenery passed outside. It was Keiko who shattered the quiet.

"So are you heading to the carnival?"

Kagome gave the other female an odd look. "What carnival?"

"Are you telling me you haven't heard of it?" Astonished, Keiko quickly filled Kagome in. "It's only been advertised for the pass two weeks as one of the best ever! It's supposed to have several rides from America and the little side tents are said to carry some of the best food and mini-games! You should go."

"It does sound like fun. But I don't think I have enough money to get in and have fun." Kagome smiled sheepishly as she dug through her handbag. A few moments later she pulled out her wallet and opened it. She wasn't at all surprised that it held nothing. "Actually, it looks like I wouldn't even be able to get pass the front gates. Sorry, I think I used the last of money to for the bus."

"Hey, I know, you could come with me and my friends! Yusuke always brings enough money with him when it comes to these types of things."

"Oh, no I couldn't do that. I don't want to be a burden… especial if this Yusuke is your boyfriend."

Keiko sighed. "Don't worry. Yusuke always brings at least one of his friends on our dates. So for once I'm going to bring one of my friends with me." She grabbed her newly acquired friend's wrist and led her off the bus after it came to a stop. "Just stop worrying already! Everything will be fine."

"I don't know…" Her words trailed off as she looked pass the gates of the so-called carnival. "Are you sure this is a carnival? It looks more like an amusement park." The 'carnival' had several large rides and, from what she could see, thousands of smaller mini-game tents and food stops. Although all of it looked like it should have been called an amusement park, nothing looked permanent like an amusement park would.

Keiko giggled. "Yeah, I know. Anyhow, Yusuke and the others are supposed to meet us around this area… but it looks like they're not here yet." A sigh escaped her lips. "If he's ditched me again, I swear! He'll pay!" Tapping her foot impatiently, she looked down at her watch.

"So he ditches a lot?" Kagome questioned. "Why?"

"Well, it not that he does it on purpose as to more that it can't be helped. His job is very… very erratic and he gets called away a lot. Sometimes I wonder why he just doesn't tell his boss no once in a while."

"Keiko! You know that I try… that bastard just doesn't know what the meaning of 'no' is." A young man, with punk-ish looks wrapped his around Keiko's waist and pulled her to his chest from behind. His brown eyes sparkled with amusement as his girlfriend yelped in surprise. Once she had calmed, he set his chin on her head. "Hey, who's the chick?"

"Yusuke! Can't you be a bit more polite?" Keiko made a face, knowing that her lover couldn't see before making the introductions. "Kagome this is Yusuke, Yusuke this is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome. Kurama's buying the tickets… we gotta tell him that we'll need one more." He began to lead the way towards the entrance; however, Kagome's voice stopped him.

"No, I can't let you do that!"

"So, then you can pay for your own ticket, I don't care." Yusuke shrugged.

"She doesn't have the money Yusuke. She spent the last of it on bus fair." Keiko gave to friend an apologetic smile.

Yusuke looked at the younger girl for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Ok, then I'll make you a deal, little Kags." When she gave him a questioning look, he continued with a smirk. "We'll buy your way in, and pay for your expenses here and you'll enjoy yourself without worrying your pretty little head off about the bill and in return you'll buy me a new game for my system. How's that sound?"

"Uhmm…"

"Oh, Kagome just except it. Otherwise we're going to drag in." Keiko gave Kagome a warm friendly smile.

"All right. Fine you win."

"Great! Now to find Kurama." With a cheesy smile, Yusuke throw one of his arms over Kagome's shoulders and the other over Keiko's and led them through the massive crowd.

**Hiei **

"Disgusting humans," with a growl, Hiei pushed his way through a small group. He would have preferred being on the rooftops, but unfortunately the material that made up the tents weren't strong enough to hold him. Also, if he used youki in any way, Kagome would be able to pick up on him and that was one of the last things he wanted to happen.

"Damn woman… just had to come to the most human infested area!" Glaring at several females that where looking at him, he snorted in disgust.

"So is it just Kurama? Or do you have a last name?"

He paused. _'Kagome…'_ Stopping in his tracks, he looked around closely. He was in an area filled with food stands and sitting at a picnic table, not even a stand away, was not only Kagome but Yusuke, Kurama and Keiko. And in his opinion, the fox was more then too close for his liking. Snarling, he would make sure that Kurama would pay for touching what was his and he would make sure that Kagome never allowed another man to touch her.

From where he stood he could see that Kurama feet where brushing against Kagome's purposely, in a flirtatious way. Turning his full attention back to the conversation, he caught the tail end of it before everyone started to stand and move away from the table.

"The Haunted House it is." With a small smirk on his lips, he trailed behind them. As he followed Kagome's small group, he worked on a skill he hadn't had much use of – pick pocketing.

It didn't take as long as he'd first thought for the group to reach what they had dubbed 'The Haunted House'. It was a newer building but held the impression that it was going to collapse. In the broken out windows, pale ghostly light shined and images of zombie type manikins hanged from a dead tree.

"Perhaps, this'll be more entertaining then I first thought." Hiei's eyes gleamed dangerously as he watched Kurama and the others enter the building. Making sure they were indeed in the house, he quickly jumped through one of the broken windows, scaring a small group of younger kids that were there. Smirking as they ran out of the darkened room.

Figuring that at least Kagome, with the little youki he'd used to get through the window, knew that he was here, he had no reason to keep a low profile anymore. Rising his youki, he encircled the building, throwing people from both the exit and entryway. All the open doors leading into the separate rooms closed and locked, keeping people where they were.

Already, he could hear the frighten cries of people.

**With Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko and Kagome **

Yusuke pulled Keiko out of the doorjamb as the door swung shut. "You all right?" Though he spoke to Keiko, he was looking at Kurama. "What's he playing at here?" Placing his arm around Keiko's waist, he pulled her closer to him.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Looking toward Kagome only to find no Kagome. "Kagome! Where are you?" Looking around him, his curiosity spiked. How could she had slipped passed him without him noticing? Come to think of it, why was Hiei in the Haunting House and why was he manipulating it? Sending a small portion of his youki out, hoping to find Kagome somewhere near by. When he did locate her energy, he was surprised to find that she was upstairs and making her way towards the room Hiei was in.

"It would seem we're going to have a problem. Kagome's up stairs." Explaining the situation, Kurama led the way down the hall and up the stairs.

"What? How the hell did she get up there so quickly? And how did she get passed you?" Growling softly, Yusuke quickened his steps pulling Keiko along. He didn't want Kagome's first impression of Hiei to be too bad, though he knew that anyone's first impression of the apparition was usually never good, he would prefer that she not meet him alone.

Kurama merely shook his head. "I don't know. One minute she was beside me and the next she was gone."

Reaching the top of the stairs, they made it no frather than two steps when they heard a small explosion and they saw one of the doors shatter and fly from its hinges.

"Damn it! What the hell's going on!"

By the time the reached the room, both Hiei and Kagome where gone, only their lingering scents and energies were left.

"Hiei, I really hope you didn't do anything stupid…" Having no other chose in the matter Kurama, along with Keiko and Yusuke, followed the other people out of the Haunted House and outside.

**Author's Note: So there you have it! Please review!!!! See ya!!**


	4. Predicaments

**Author's Note: YAYness! I finally got another chapter up! Hope you like it, I've been working my ass off to get this done… though it does have a few errors. I just hope nothing is too confusing or anything like that. If there is though, please tell me and I'll try and fix it. I plan on updating 'The Joys of Life' as soon as I can. I've already got about half the chapter written for that, so it should be up really soon. I also plan on revising these chapters before updating next, just for some warning!**

**Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 4 - Predicaments**

Hiei stood with his arms crossed his chest, a defiant gleam shone in his eyes as he glared at junior spirit ruler.

"Now, tell me what you did with the girl." Koenma repeated with patience. He knew that it would be pointless to yell and get angry at the apparition.

"Hn. I've already told you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Growling with impatience, Hiei narrowed his eyes. "And I don't know anything about any girl!"

"So you say. Then tell me, what happened at the carnival?" Koenma watched Hiei closely. "And don't tell me you weren't there either. Both Kurama and Yusuke felt your youki." He took notice that Hiei's anger increased at the mention of his teammate.

"That's why you're questioning me? Two idiots can't take a joke?" Hiei snorted with disgust.

Koenma frowned. Was it possible that Hiei was merely playing, alas not a very kind one, but a joke? And that the girl going vanishing was nothing more then a mere coincidence? With a sigh, he thought for a moment. It was true that Hiei had been opening up more lately then usual, so it was highly possible that the apparition was just messing around.

"Very well, I've made my decision." Reaching into his desk drawer, he pulled out a thin, blue bracelet with small white beads on it. Tossing it at Hiei, he watched as the demon examined it. "Put that on your left wrist, if you will." He waited till Hiei did as he was told. "I'm putting you under a restricted roaming area until farther notice. You are limited to a two mile radius of Yusuke and Kurama's apartment building. If you are to go outside that range without either Yusuke or Kurama, I'll be notified immediately, and I'll have no other choice but to throw you in a holding cell." Seeing the seething look Hiei was giving him, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Hiei. It's my father's knew set of regulations. Just be glad that I'm not following them to the tee, otherwise we wouldn't be discussing this and you'd probably have already killed your cellmate."

"Hn." With a clenched jaw and hands fisted, Hiei stormed out of the office, not bothering to wait for a dismissal. He was going to kill Yusuke and Kurama for ratting him out!

**Kagome, not even 12 hours after the carnival incident **

A moan escaped through Kagome's parted lips as rolled on to her side. A damp cloth slipped from her forehead and she brushed it aside. Blinking until her blurred vision cleared, she noticed that there was a second bed across from her own. In it was Souta. He too had a white cloth on his forehead and his cheeks were red with fever.

'_Our blood must be a war…our bodies aren't use to house two opposite elements.'_ A humorless smile appeared on her face. _'Purity and demonic, destined to destroy one another, yet housed in the same body.'_ Her smile disappeared. "Damn it Hiei, where the hell are you?"

"Kagome! You're awake." Ms. Higurashi's face appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Are you feeling any better? Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Mamma…" Another smile graced Kagome's lips, this one held sadness. "Both Souta and I need someone to donate youki. We need Hiei."

"I'll find him for you, or I'll find some one who can give you youki." Hushing her daughter, Ms. Higurashi soothingly brushed Kagome's hair out of her face.

"Mamma, we need someone strong, and someone with pure youki. They can't have any human blood in their vein if the transfer is going to work. Hiei is the only one I know that is powerful enough." Even as she finished her sentence, Kagome drifted back into the world of dreams.

Replacing the cloth on Kagome's forehead, Ms. Higurashi gently kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'll find some one, whether it be Hiei or not. I'll find some one who can donate youki to you." She quietly promised. Kissing her son's cheek, she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Once in the living room, she clasped on the sofa. Covering her face with her hands, she cried, unsure of what else to do. "Oh, Daisuke, what am I going to do?" Crying, she allowed her weariness to overcome her and fell into a troubled sleep.

**Hiei, 2 hours after meeting with Koenma **

Storming into the apartment that was Kurama's, Hiei made sure that he was loud enough that the people below him heard. It just so happened that Yusuke and Keiko were the people in the apartment below. So he couldn't kill his companions, but that didn't mean he wouldn't give them hell.

Stomping into the kitchen, he made sure that the freezer door slammed against the adjacent wall with a bang before grabbing a carton of ice-cream. Opening the silverware drawer, he made several unnecessary loud noises before actually taking a spoon. Just as a seething Kurama emerged from his bedroom, followed by some unknown female, Hiei plopped down on the counter.

"What the hell is your problem?" Growling, Kurama glared at friend. "It's two in the morning! You'd better have a good reason for making such uproar!" His green eyes flashed gold, showed how angry he'd become.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about, Kurama." Allowing Kurama to see the gleam of amusement in his eyes, Hiei took a bite of ice-cream. "In fact, I've come to ask a question of my own." Casting a sneer look at the woman behind Kurama, he smirked when the scent of her fear hit his nose. He watched as the fox avatar stepped in front of her, blocking her from view.

"Then please do ask you're question, Hiei." With great effort, Kurama covered his anger with patience.

Staring pass the vibrant redhead, Hiei couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips as he watched the fearful human who'd claim his only friend's time and patience. Because of the human females he friend had a tendency to bring home with him, he'd lost the only person that he felt could relate to him.

"Hiei, your question." This time, Kurama didn't bother to hide his impatience or frustration.

Holding up his wrist, Hiei revealed a tattoo where once his bracelet had once been. "Do you know what this is Kurama?" It was Hiei's turn to reveal his own anger.

Kurama shook his head. "I can't say that I do."

Hiei laughed bitterly. "Of course you wouldn't. After all, it's not you who was put in a restricted area."

Blinking in confuse, the redhead looked at the apparition curiously. "What 'restricted area'? Hiei, what are you talking about?"

"Fool!" Hiei hissed as he finally took his eyes from the female in favor of glaring at Kurama. "It's Reikai's latest probation. It would seem that unless I'm either within a two mile radius of this building, or holding either yours or Yusuke's hand, I can consider my self a wanted criminal again." Throwing the carton of melted ice-cream at Kurama's feet, Hiei stood. "So tell me, do you think I have a 'good reason for making such uproar'!"

"I'm sorry Hiei, I don't understand." Truly, Kurama was confused. Why would Hiei be on such a restrict probation?

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Liar." The word slipped passed Hiei's lip with a deadly calm attached to it.

"I'm not lying to you Hiei."

"'Tell me Hiei, why were you at the carnival?' 'Hiei, what did you do with the girl?' 'Did you hurt the girl, Hiei?' or my personal favorite, 'Now, tell me what you did to with the girl.' Now, tell _me_, Kurama, whose fault it is that I've received this fucking punishment?" Seething, Hiei stepped forward.

Kurama was silent for a moment, thinking thoroughly before speaking. "I did not have a chose in the matter." He spoke slowly, making sure that each word he said reached the apparition. "Koenma brought us immediately to his office after your… display of youki. His father was with him."

"And so you and that moron used me as a scapegoat to save your own hides?"

"No, believe me, I did not mean to get you into any trouble. And it wasn't like I could say, 'Hi Lord Enma. Don't mind Hiei, he was just goofing around. And don't worry about all that youki or all the people who were injured or that girl that went missing. I'm Hiei didn't mean to cause all that trouble!'" Now, Kurama glared down at his friend.

Hiei was about to retort, but whatever he was going to say died from his lips as the door opened, revealing an older woman.

Her brown-blue eyes held surprise as she surveyed the room. "Oh, please forgive me. It seems like I've gotten the wrong room."

"It is fine miss. But I must ask; is there something that I can help you with?"

She gave him a warm smile. "No, I'm sure I just got the wrong floor is all." She backed out of the room. "Please, do forgive me for the intrusion." She was gone.

"That was weird." Thoroughly confused by the older woman's saddened and random appearance and rushed exit, he turned his attention back to Hiei; or would have if Hiei had still been there. "

** Ms. Higurashi, 2 am **

Ms. Higurashi found herself suddenly wide awake as the grandfather clock chimed two. It hadn't been the clock that had awoken her though. Rising to her feet, she instinctive went to the room where her children resided. As she suspected, they were still sleeping. Rewetting both cloths, she once again left their room.

Wondering around, she soon found herself outside and heading down the stairs.

"_You are a priestess my love. You shall always be able to tell human from demon…no matter what form they take."_ Those words rang in her head, as if they'd just been spoken. _'Is this a demon I'm sensing?'_ That was a laughable question, of course it was. No, the question was, would this demon be strong enough to donate youki to her children? _'Yes!'_

Her feet continued to carry her to where she could sense the raging, growing youki. Passing through a thinly made spirit barrier without noticing, she continued walking. She didn't know how far she walked, but soon she found herself standing in front of a six story apartment complex. A shiver race down her spine as she, not only did she sensed, watched as three different energies raged, mingling as if to suffocate one another.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she straightened her shoulders before heading inside and up the stairs. Climbing the stairs, she stopped at the third floor, sensing the energy there. It was strong, but not pure. This youki was mixed with human spirit energy. Taking a deep breath she headed up to the next floor. On this floor, she could sense pure youki and not just one source either, but two.

Steeling her self against a confrontation, she stepped out of the stairwell and into the main hall. The hall wasn't anything special, though it was with fresh pain and only about eight different doors. It didn't take her very long find the home that was housing the youki.

Taking the door knob in her hand, she first turned it slowly to make sure it was unlocked. Finding that her luck was on her side, she pushed open the door. On the other side of the door, she found Hiei and another male and female, staring at with confusion.

Her eyes widen in truthful surprise. She hadn't expected to find Hiei in a place like this. "Oh please forgive me. It seems like I've gotten the wrong room." As she spoke, she urged her thoughts to reach Hiei. _'I need to speak with you, please! It's about Kagome and Souta. There concealment spell is gone, but something is not right.'_

Focusing back on the redhead man, she caught the end of what he was saying. Giving him a warm smile, she shook her head. "No, I'm sure I just got the wrong floor is all." Stepping back out of the room, she couldn't help but throw once last apology over her shoulder. "Please, do forgive me for the intrusion."

As quick as she could, Ms. Higurashi descended the staircase, apologizing to a young man she nearly knocked over in her haste, she stepped into the pre-dawn air. Walking in the direction where she'd thought she'd came from, she didn't get far before Hiei stopped her.

"What do you mean that 'something is not right'?"

"They're both very sick and running fevers…"

"That's normal."

"No, it's not. They're both unconscious, though Kagome did wake up once. She told me that they needed some one of pure youki to donate some of their energy." She paused for breathe. "Do you know what's going on?" Hiei's silence scared her. "Hiei! Do you know something? Anything?"

"You need to bring them to me immediately."

Ms. Higurashi shook her head. "I can't. I've got no way to transporting them safely. And both are too big for me to carry." A moment of silence stretched between them. And she watched as Hiei looked over her shoulder, back towards the apartment complex.

"Tell me; is the shrine's barrier still in place?"

"Of course."

"What I want you to do is to use the barrier to keep those energies off the shrine grounds. Can you do that?"

"I can try, but I can't promise anything."

She watched as the man tried his back to her, and for a moment, she thought that he wouldn't come. However, she was more then surprise to him crouch in front of her. "Get on. Once I get us close to your barrier, I want you to concentrate on keeping those other energies out. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then get on!" At his snapped command, Ms. Higurashi found herself on Hiei's back, heading in the direction of her shrine.

As they left the street, a pair of brown eyes watched them leave. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" Yusuke's curious eyes followed his elusive friend, unsure of what to make of the conversation he'd just heard.


	5. NOTE! MUST READ!

Author's note: Hello everyone! Well i have some bad news and good news for ya. First the bad news.  
I don't really have any of my stories with me, except for some old paper copies (which happen to be 'The Joys of Life' and 'The Engagement.) Also, it would seem that my father doesn't not have mircosoft word on his computer. The good news is... I'm in BOSTON! YAYness!I'm visiting my dad and my siblings... which i haven't seen in about... around 4 years. so yeah, i'm happy. 

Well now that the notes done... I should be going, i have little muchinks everywhere!

AH! Attack of the evil little people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	6. AN

Author's Note

I know I said that I would update some time in August, but unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to be able to. Don't get me wrong… I want to, but I can't. My mother, who's not even 35 is believed to have caner. Actually, the doctors believe that not only does she have breast caner _but_ pelvis caner as well and she's having so much pain that she has trouble walking. Which is crazy, considering she had some other type cancer when she was 21. Not to mention that I'm getting ready for my last year of high school, trying to get my car fixed, and find a decent job, I'm more then a little preoccupied.

However, though my life – at the moment – is becoming a nightmare… I'm NOT, I repeat NOT giving up on my stories. When I update, the chapters will just be shorter then normal...

Well, hopefully I'll see you soon.

Till next time!


End file.
